Secret
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memilikinya. Setidaknya satu. Rahasia yang tidak ingin sampai orang lain mengetahuinya. Mengapa? Mereka selalu punya alasan. Kouki Furihata punya rahasia. Satu rahasia kecil. Rahasia kecil yang kotor. Dimana tak ada satupun orang yang boleh mengetahui rahasianya itu. /AkaFuri/Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Kurobasu masih menjadi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei

Pairing: AkaFuri

**Warning: Yaoi, alur yang terlalu cepat, penggunaan kalimat yang mungkin membingungkan, Yandere!Kouki (mungkin?), dll.**

Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap orang pasti memilikinya. Setidaknya satu. Rahasia yang tidak ingin sampai orang lain mengetahuinya.

_Mengapa_?

Mereka selalu punya alasan.

Setiap rahasia, harus di simpan sebaik mungkin. Semakin pandai kita mengunci mulut, semakin aman pula rahasia kita.

Tak ada yang ingin jika rahasianya terbongkar, apalagi jika itu adalah sebuah rahasia kotor. Apa reaksi yang akan mereka dapat? Penolakan? Hukuman? Ketidaksukaan? Semua bisa saja terjadi.

Itulah mengapa...

_Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengetahui rahasianya_.

* * *

Ia mengacak rambut coklat pendeknya, menyibakkannya ke kerah mantel parkanya. Sudah mulai masuk musim dingin. Betapa dinginnya cuaca pagi ini. Bahkan dua cangkir teh hangat tak cukup untuk menghangatkannya. Rasanya ia ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya saja, duduk sepanjang hari di depan perapian sambil mencomot kue dari toples kaca.

Namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ada sekolah. Ugh. Jangan ingatkan dia lagi. Tempat itu sungguh merusak impian "bersantai-di-rumah-sampai-muak"-nya.

Sepatu lars-nya tenggelam dalam salju. Ia mengira-ngira apakah salju yang menumpuk di jalan itu akan sanggup menenggelamkan kota? Uh, oh. Dia mulai berkhayal lagi. Ia tak suka itu. Kadang, ia sering mengkhayalkan hal-hal tak masuk akal di saat pikirannya penuh. Dan pada akhirnya ia akan melupakan semua hal penting, larut dalam khayalannya.

Melangkah memasuki kelas, ia mendesah berat mendapati hanya ada beberapa anak di sana. Tertidur di atas mejanya dengan kepala tertutup kerudung mantel masing-masing. Duh. Untuk apa ia datang ke sekolah jika pada akhirnya akan tidur juga seperti mereka-mereka ini?

Melempar tasnya ke atas meja, menimbulkan suara berdebum kasar, dan membangunkan pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia tak begitu akrab dengannya. Hanya saling mengetahui nama.

Akashi Seijuurou, kalau ia tak salah ingat.

Ia termasuk anak berperingkat tiga besar di kelas dan di angkatannya. Dan selain itu banyak faktor yang mendukungnya hingga menjadi begitu populer sampai sekarang ini. Meski banyak kabar tak enak beredar tentangnya, selalu saja ada gadis-gadis yang menantinya di depan pintu gerbang setiap pulang sekolah, dengan senyuman manis dan ajakan kencan.

Dan selalu. Pemuda bermarga Akashi itu tak pernah sekalipun tampak tertarik akan tawaran yang (bagi pemuda lain) terlihat begitu menguntungkan itu.

Ia berkonklusi mungkin saja Akashi ini sudah mempunyai kekasih (atau setidaknya, orang yang ia kasihi). Ia tidak terlihat seperti _playboy_, jadi mungkin ia masuk dalam tipe yang setia? Entahlah.

"Kau berisik," kata pertamanya tak lama setelah membuka mata. Jari jempolnya itu ia gunakan untuk mengusap pelupuk mata. "Tak tahukah kau aku sedang tidur?"

_Mana mungkin ia tak tahu!_

Andaikan ia punya keberanian yang cukup besar untuk mengatakannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu yang keras itu. "Aku tak akan berbuat gaduh lagi. Aku janji. Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu, Akashi-_san_."

Akashi mengerang, entah karena apa. Sesaat sebelumnya, ia melihat bolpoin pemuda itu jatuh dan menggelinding ke meja di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena itu? Sudahlah. Tak penting.

Tak ada gunanya mengurusi seorang pemuda populer. Membuatnya dongkol sendiri.

* * *

Kouki Furihata punya rahasia. Satu rahasia kecil.

Rahasia kecil yang kotor.

Ia memiliki sebuah keluarga. Di mana ayahnya adalah seorang pegawai di sebuah kantor penerbitan, dan ibunya bekerja sebagai guru TK. Namun ia tahu, keluarganya _tidaklah _sama dengan keluarga teman-temannya yang lain. Darimana ia tahu? Dari luka bakar dan luka lebam pada tubuh ibunya, dari bekas tamparan yang meninggalkan jejak di pipi ayahnya, dari barang-barang yang pecah berserakan di lantai.

Mereka memang tidak pernah menunjukkannya di depan orang-orang, bahkan di depannya.

Tapi ia tahu... mereka agaknya tidak saling mencintai.

Namun _ia _di cintai, oleh mereka.

Tidak betah di rumah, dan tidak memiliki saudara, membuatnya sering bermain ke rumah tetangganya. Tetangganya itu mempunyai anak yang seumuran dengannya, laki-laki. Dan meski anak itu tidak cukup bijak sampai dapat diam saja ketika ia memainkan robot kesayangannya, di rasanya anak itu cukup di banding tak ada sama sekali.

Ia selalu bermimpi aneh semenjak bertemu anak itu.

Ia bermimpi melihat sungai yang mengalir. Begitu tenang, tanpa riak air. Dan ada sesosok anak lelaki memunggunginya, anak lelaki itu menggulung lengan bajunya, mencelupkan kedua buah tanganya ke dalam air. Kemudian ia beranjak untuk pulang, dan seperti tak di izinkan, ia tertarik arus.

'_Tak ada jalan untuk kembali_'.

Darimana datangnya suara itu?

Momen yang paling menyeramkan adalah saat ia berusaha menolong sang anak lelaki, dan kemudian terpekik ketika melihat anak lelaki yang malang itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia terjaga, dengan napas tak beraturan berusaha mengingat mimpinya.

Malamnya ia bermimpi yang sama.

Semua seakan berulang-ulang dalam sebuah lingkaran panjang tak berujung.

Di tengah perasaan yang berkecambuk dan hari-hari yang berputar ke belakang itu, ia mendapati dirinya terduduk di ruang tamu rumah sang tetangga. Dengan kedua tangan ternodai merah, dan sedikit di pipinya. Sebuah tongkat bisbol tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Kemudian di pangkuannya...

...ada tetangganya.

Dengan merah yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"...T-Tunggu."

Semua mimpi itu masuk secara berebutan ke dalam kepalanya, memaksanya untuk _mengingat_. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia memukul kepala tetangganya? Apakah mereka bertengkar hebat? Atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya hanya sedang bermain... namun berakhir begini?

"Ingatlah... Ayo, ayolah."

Ketika ia, dengan tangan mengurut kening berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup gorden, ia melihat...

Sepasang mata.

Dengan warna yang berlainan, memandanginya dengan pandangan tak bersahabat, lewat celah kecil dari pintu yang terbuka. Itu lebih seperti pandangan yang kau tunjukkan pada orang yang kau benci.

Kaget, ia refleks memekik dan terjatuh.

_Ada yang melihatnya_!

Siapa?

Ia terbangun esok harinya. Masih dalam kondisi yang sama. Ia tak mampu mengingat. Yang dapat ia ingat hanya ia telah membunuh. Dan, ada yang mengetahui rahasianya.

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang di luar sana. Seakan berusaha membantunya mengikis rahasia itu.

Potongan rahasia kecilnya yang keji...

Tinggal sekeping lagi dan akan hilang.

Namun sebuah melodi menyentak menghapus harapannya kuat-kuat, dalam bentuk kunjungan seorang pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelasnya ke rumahnya, di suatu Minggu pagi yang mendung.

Sosoknya yang memencet bel di pintu depan, dengan rambut kemerahan pendek berkibar di hembus angin. Entahlah. Hatinya serasa bergetar. Takut-takut, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan sang pemuda masuk.

"Ingin minum apa, Akashi-_san_?"

"Apa saja."

Dengan itu, ia melesat ke dapur dan membuatkan kopi.

Namun sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikannya, sebuah tepukan ringan di daratkan di pundaknya. Sebegitu ringannya sampai ia tak kaget di buatnya. Menoleh, tersenyum sedikit pada pemuda bersurai kemerahan itu. Pikirnya, mungkin Akashi ini sudah terlalu haus, dan tak sabar dengannya yang terlalu lama. Jadilah ia mengeceknya ke dapur. Yah... itu kan hanya pikirnya saja.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, kok." Dengan dagunya, menunjuk cangkir bermotif abstrak yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau lama."

_Tuh kan_.

Akashi seakan menyuarakan apa yang baru saja di pikirkannya.

Tak menemukan kata-kata lain yang sekiranya tepat dalam situasi macam ini, ia mengucap 'maaf' beberapa kali. Lagaknya sudah seperti si kecil _shooting guard_ Too saja. "Aku hanya tinggal mengaduknya," seraya ia membuka laci meja di dapur dan mengambil sebuah sendok kecil dari sana. Dan seperti yang di katakannya barusan, memang hanya tinggal di aduk.

"Nah, Akashi-_san_-" ketika berbalik, ia tak menemukan si surai merah yang lebih tinggi tiga senti darinya itu. Mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang tamu? Benar-benar seenaknya. Sayang, bahkan dalam hatipun ia merasa takut untuk berkomentar begitu._  
_

Maka ia melangkah ke ruang tamu, dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanan dan sebuah toples kue kering di jepit di lengannya. Pemuda itu tengah duduk manis di sana, dengan album foto terbuka di pangkuannya. Jika ia lihat dari arah berlawanan begini, itu adalah fotonya bersama keluarganya. Beberapa juga ada fotonya dengan keluarga tetangganya. Kalau ia pikirkan sekali lagi, aneh rasanya melihat ia mempunyai (cukup) banyak foto dengan keluarga tetangganya itu, namun tak ada satupun fotonya bersama anak tetangganya.

Atau sebenarnya ada?

Dan jika memang ada... dimana sekarang?

_Ia tak dapat mengingatnya_.

"Kau mendapatkannya darimana?" Agak takut juga harus bersama-sama dengan Akashi dalam satu ruangan kecil macam ini, namun ia memberanikan diri. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Akashi tak akan mungkin memakannya. Dia kan bukan kanibal.

"Di dekat pot."

Tak ada tanda-tanda si surai merah ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, jadi baik ia maupun Akashi sama-sama diam. Mengambil cangkir yang di letakkan di meja, kemudian menyesap kopinya perlahan. Pahit. Apa ia tak bilang pada Kouki ia meminta untuk di campur dengan susu? Tidak, ya? Oh, sudahlah.

"_Ano_..."

Dapat di lihatnya sang tuan rumah meremas celananya, gugup.

"-ada urusan apa, Akashi-_san_?" Tak dapat berbasa-basi, rupanya.

Kalau begitu, ia juga tak akan menggunakan basa-basi. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan, sedikit berdeham sebelum memulai.

"Aku mengetahui rahasia kecilmu yang _manis_."

Dan bukannya tidak sengaja ia mempergunakan kata pembuka macam itu. Sesuai prediksinya, wajah Kouki memucat sempurna. Anggaplah ia seorang penindas atau apa, namun ia menyenangi ekspresi ketakutan anak itu. Seakan belum puas menakuti Kouki, ia melanjutkan, "Rahasia yang _tak pernah _kau biarkan orang mengetahuinya."

Tertunduk, dengan tangan terkepal di samping badan, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang melotot di balik kelopak yang tertutup.

"R-Rahasia apa..? Aku tak mengerti."

Ia merasakan udara seakan mencekiknya. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan hari seperti ini akan datang padanya, menghadapinya langsung dengan begitu berani. Maka ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, sekaligus berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan begitu cepat.

"Lima tahun lalu, kira-kira, kau pernah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi seorang bocah, bukan? Ia menganggapmu malaikat, dan mengapa kau malah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya?"

Ia _sudah _dapat merasakan firasat tak enak semenjak melihat lelaki berambut kemerahan itu berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan firasat itu dan mengusirnya secara halus. Demi apapun ia _tak ingin _membahasnya!

"Tidak. Salah jika kau berpikir ia mendendam padamu."

Peduli amat dengan yang sudah mati. Ia lebih suka memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia melarikan diri dari situasi tak mengenakkan ini. Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk melenyapkan si surai merah dengan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan di balik celemeknya. Ia bisa merobek mulut besarnya itu, lalu membakarnya. Dengan begitu, lenyaplah ia dan segala hal yang di ketahuinya. Hanya akan tersisa sejarah tentangnya. Namun dengan segera ia urungkan niatan itu. Pisau lipatnya sudah lama tak di asah. Pisau tumpul macam itu tak akan bisa ia gunakan untuk membunuh. Bahkan untuk mengupas kulit apel saja tak bisa. Kalau ia tetap bersikeras, yang ada malah ia yang di bunuhnya.

Percuma, percuma. Ia harus memikirkan cara lain.

"Ia hanya ingin tahu. Ingin tahu mengapa kau melakukannya. Sebatas itu."

Oh Akashi, tak tahukah kau anak itu sudah sangat ketakutan di balik punggungnya yang bergetar? Mengapa tidak kau hentikan saja?

"A-Aka- Akashi-_san_..." setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suaranya, ia berbicara. "D-Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Ah? Apakah ini pertanda ia telah menyerah?

Akashi tak memandangnya, kedua matanya fokus terarah pada lantai.

"Aku melihat_mu_."

Seakan tertarik ke belakang, jauh, jauh ke belakang- ke memori masa lampaunya, Kouki melihat dirinya sendiri. Di sebuah ruangan luas dimana ada guci-guci antik menghiasi setiap sudutnya, ada dirinya. Tengah memukulkan tongkat bisbol bertanda-tangan pemain idolanya pada tubuh kaku seorang bocah. Terus, terus ia memukul bocah itu. Saat ia melakukannya, ia merasa seakan ada kabut yang mengelabuinya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain putih. Dan ia juga tak bisa menginginkan apapun selain merah. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Meski begitu, ia dapat merasakan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kabut itu hilang. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia merasa lemas, seakan tulang-tulangnya sudah menguap dan mungkin menjadi buih. Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Mengalir jatuh ke pipi bocah yang terbaring di lantai beralaskan karpet mahal tersebut.

Kemudian ada sepasang mata mengintip.

Apa...

_Mata_?

Tersentak, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke mata dwiwarna Akashi. Tak ada yang membatasi matanya untuk bersitatap dengan mata itu, membuatnya merasa seperti di telanjangi. _Ia takut_.

"Hari itu, aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang baru kupelajari di pianoku. Namun yang pertama kali kulihat bukanlah pianoku, melainkan seseorang berambut kecoklatan. Dengan raut wajah kebingungan, dan darah. Warna kecoklatan pada rambutnya seakan tersamarkan oleh merahnya darah. Ketimbang raut wajah seorang pembunuh, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang _bayi_. Bayi yang tak mengetahui apa yang baru saja di perbuatnya." Akashi menghentikan ceritanya di tengah-tengah untuk meminum kopinya. "Dapatkah kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya? Aku masih kecil saat itu. Dan aku sudah di suguhi oleh pemandangan brutal semacam itu? Dan lagi- mayat? Bagus, bagus sekali." Kouki dapat mendengar nada sarkastik yang terselip dalam perkataannya.

Ia sakit hati, namun ia diam saja.

"A-Aku sendiri tak mengerti..!" Kouki mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat, menahan amarah yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya. "Aku tak dapat mengingat dengan jelas peristiwa apa saja yang terjadi di hari itu. Semuanya buram dalam sudut penglihatanku. A-Aku bahkan tak ingat siapa namanya, seperti apa wajahnya, apa warna rambutnya, bagaimana senyumnya, hal-hal apa yang menjadi favoritnya. Segala macam hal-hal sepele tentangnya tak dapat kuingat. Kemudian, di saat aku berusaha keras, seorang diri, untuk dapat mengingatnya, keluarga itu pindah."

Lagi. Akashi tampak asyik dengan kopinya. Meminumnya perlahan, terlihat begitu menikmati kopi hitam itu. Mengapa ia bersikap seakan yang sedang mereka perbincangkan ini adalah hal sepele macam ramalan cuaca?

Kouki merasa sakit hati lagi.

"Tak ada polisi, tak ada desas-desus. Hari-hariku yang indah, hari-hariku yang damai, semua kembali dalam pelukanku. Seakan aku _memang _tak pernah menggunakan tangan ini untuk," Kouki meneguk ludahnya, "membunuh. Seharusnya aku merasa tenang akan hal itu. Namun nyatanya tidak. Aku _tak bisa_. Aku tak bisa berhenti panik saat ada seseorang yang menceritakan rahasianya padaku. Aku merasa... seperti aku _tak di perbolehkan _untuk melupakan hari itu, barang sedetikpun. Dan _memang _aku tak dapat mengenyahkannya dari kepalaku. Selalu, selalu. Hidupku tak tenang karenanya. Semua hal sepertinya bisa membuatku terlonjak di tempat. Dengan itu, praktis... aku tak bisa mempercayai. Aku _takut _percaya karena ada beban berat yang di taruh di pundakku. A-Aku _butuh _untuk dapat melupakan semua rasa takut itu! A-aku..."

Kouki tak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia berakhir menangis, sedikit terisak. Untuk sesaat, tangisnya berhenti ketika di dengarnya suara kekehan bernada merendahkan.

Akashi tertawa?

Oke. Ia kembali sakit hati untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Untuk apa lelaki itu tertawa? Bagian mananya yang lucu dari ceritanya?

"Kau tahu, Kouki," sebuah seringai membentang di wajah tampannya, "Aku memang melihat apa yang kau lakukan di hari itu. Namun di hari yang bersamaan, _aku _juga yang kau bunuh. Dan _aku _juga yang mengontrolmu, membuatmu dapat melakukannya dengan begitu sempurna."

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, "E-Eh...?"

.

.

.

Owari

**A/N: Saya nggak bisa basa-basi(?), jadi saya minta reviewnya yap /dikemplang Btw, kalau kalian bingung, jangan tanya saya. Saya juga bingung. Dan kalau kalian merasa agak ngegantung, sumpah ini udah jelas(?) banget. Sekian dari saya, sankyuu /w/**


End file.
